


25 (And 2 Sides)

by LVB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVB/pseuds/LVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 reasons why Hermione is the strongest woman in the world (but there's always two sides to every story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 (And 2 Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of fiction is based on characters owned by JK Rowling. I don't own them and will make zero profit.

1\. Hermione Jean Granger sleeps through the night

( _it's too quiet, can you hear her breathing?  
come to bed, I'm sure she's fine_)

 

2\. She sleeps without the night light on

( _Hermione makes her own light  
the dark isn't haunting Muggles_)

 

3\. She always gets the best presents at Christmas time  
( _An empty place next to the Christmas tree_ )

 

4\. Her intelligence is a gift  
 _(So that's why they stay away from her_ )

 

5\. Gryffindor  
 _(Courage, Hermione  
Tomorrow will be better)_

_  
_

6\. Harry James Potter _  
(A vow of friendship  
might just seal your fate forever)_

_  
_

7\. She's petrified  
 _(Hermione's_ _ **petrified**_ _)_

_  
_

8\. Hermione has _all_ the time in the world  
( _He's here, Hermione  
Start knocking on your castle doors  
See if anyone will hear you screaming_)

 

9\. Viktor Krum  
( _Ron Weasley  
Ron Weasley  
Ron Weasley_)

 

10\. Hermione Granger hears the news  
 _(Fear  
Practice what you preach, Lady Gryffindor  
He's back and he wants him dead_)

 

11\. Ms Granger joins the Army  
 _(She'll have Order  
and  
some scars won't fade, Ms. Granger)_

_  
_

12\. Hermione sees red  
 _(If only she knew that one day  
his ring would be on her finger  
and Lavender is dead)_

_  
_

13\. Hermione Granger makes a note that life isn't fair  
 _(Someone killed the Headmaster!)_

_  
_

14\. Hermione was always the best at spells  
 _(Wendell and Monica  
They're taking her photos  
And they crush them underfoot  
MUDBLOOD WHORE)_

_  
_

15\. Nowhere is safe  
 _(Nowhere is safe)_

_  
_

16\. Hermione hates that Horcrux  
 _(She won't say his name  
He's gone and he's never coming back  
Darkness, be my friend  
_ _ **We're going to lose**_ _)_

_  
_

17\. Muggle-borns don't say pretty words like Mudblood  
 _(Her blood is red  
how is it dirty?  
Ron will tell her  
Ron will tell her)_

_  
_

18\. She survived  
 _(Cedric, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Snape  
Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Fred, Fred, Fred  
_ _ **FRED**_ _)_

_  
_

19\. Ronald Bilius Weasley  
 _(...)_

White wedding

_(Beautiful flowers  
Trampled and Hermione swears  
she thought all the dark wizards had gone  
Ron will tell her  
Ron will tell her)_

_  
_

21\. Hermione Weasley gives birth to a beautiful daughter  
( _Hermione Weasley doesn't forget  
About the three who didn't make it)_

_  
_

22\. Hermione Weasley gives birth to a beautiful son  
 _(Hermione Weasley doesn't forget  
that he nearly died in her arms  
It's too quiet, can you hear him breathing?)_

_  
_

23\. She doesn't leave his bedside, especially when the Head Auror comes knocking and the sounds of wands stop and _she_ nearly stops breathing  
 _(We killed the bastard  
But that won't bring him back  
She thought all the dark wizards had gone  
Ron will tell her  
Ron will tell her)_

_  
_

24.. Brightest witch of her age, as age starts creeping  
 _(You'll be around for my wedding  
You'll see me in my Auror robes  
?)_

_  
_

25\. She sits at the Burrow and counts the graves on two hands  
 _(Seven down  
One to go)_


End file.
